The present invention relates to copy production machines, particularly the convenience copier type, having the capability of producing a succession of copy jobs, which may be unrelated, in a succession of copy runs and of controlling a succession of such copy runs as a single copy job.
In some convenience copier types of copy production machines, only one run having a maximum number of copies can be produced automatically from an original document. Upon actuation of a start button or suitable document sensing apparatus, the copy production machine produces a given number of copies in accordance with the operator-inserted number in a control panel of the copier. Upon completion of the copies automatically produced, the copy production machine stops. In some instances, a semiautomatic document feed (SADF) enables an operator to provide a succession of original documents in a semiautomatic mode in which the copy production machine senses the presence of an additional original document and automatically starts a second run. A succession of related original documents can be conveniently termed as a copy job. For example, an operator wants to produce a given number of copies of several original documents comprising a report. Each copy job may therefore be characterized by one or more copy runs.
Some copy production machines have an automatic document feed, i.e., the machine will automatically manipulate original documents to provide collated copy sets without collating the produced copies. That is, a first copy of each original is made and then a second copy of each original is made, and so on. In this situation, a copy job includes a plurality of successive copy runs, each producing a set of copies. As used herein, the term set of copies is referred to as a subjob to be separated by a separation sheet. When an automatic document feed is used, a subjob is considered as a complete job for the copy production machine. Copy production machines usually have more than one copy paper source. One source is usually referred to as the main supply and the other, as the auxiliary supply. Generally, the main supply stores more copy sheets than the auxiliary supply. The operator can select which source the copy sheets are to be supplied from. In some machines, a roll of paper is the source of copy sheets. A plurality of rolls may be provided or combination of rolls and precut sheets of copy paper may be utilized as a plurality of sources of copy paper.
Collating apparatus, which is usually quite expensive, are often attached to copiers. To control cost, the smallest size of collator is usually used. With a small collator, the copy producing capability of the copy production machine may be limited by the collator capacity. In a small office where the number of collated copies is a minor requirement, no collator is attached.
If a copy job exceeds the capacity of the collator, it must be done in parts. If there is no collator, the collation must be done manually.
This invention is directed to an enhanced separation capability in a copy machine operated under program control.